


i'll give you all my love

by black_sun



Series: scribbles [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Honeymoon, Husbands, I just needed some daisuga fluff okay, M/M, Romance, just like a little mention, tw blood?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24337843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_sun/pseuds/black_sun
Summary: Suga wanted to go to the sea, a warm and nice one, they had a honeymoon to spend somewhere, and who Daichi is not to help his lover - husband now - reach that dream.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: scribbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757059
Kudos: 19





	i'll give you all my love

They’ve only been here for two days. Suga wanted to go to the sea, a warm and nice one, they had a honeymoon to spend somewhere, and who Daichi is not to help his lover - husband now - reach that dream. 

They didn’t have more than a couple days off in the last few years, and having two weeks to themselves, just the two of them, no work, no friends that always bring drama (doesn’t matter they don’t love their friends, but sometimes you just need a break) sounded so good; just the two of them, a sunny beach, the sea and nothing to worry about.

That is, until it’s their second day here, and they’re in the water, and Daichi is a little ahead of Suga when he hears him shriek. He turns around at the same time as Suga almost goes under but catches himself. 

«Oh my god, are you okay?», Daichi almost starts panicking, now that Suga’s face twists in pain. 

«I think I stepped on a coral or something,» he groans out, «and I’m pretty sure I’m bleeding.»

Daichi’s eyes widen and he grabs Suga by the hand to help him out on the land. Suga steps on the white sand and it immediately turns red. 

«Shit,» Daichi hisses, tugging him to their towel where his bag with an emergency kit lays. He sits Suga down and gets the bottle of water out. 

«Show me your foot,» he says, opening it up to clean the cut first. Suga’s silent when he pours water on it, washing down some sand and blood. It doesn’t look too bad, but he knows that it can get infected easily, and he doesn’t have antibiotics to apply to the cut, so…

«We’ll need to go to the hospital,» Daichi sighs. He sees that Suga wants to protest but knows better than that, knows that it’s better to spend some time on it now than spend so much more time to deal with it if it gets worse.

«Better safe than sorry, huh?» Suga says, and Daichi smiles, getting some hydrogen peroxide and a bandage out of the kit. 

«Hold still, it might sting,» he warns Suga mixing peroxide with water before continuing his treatment.

-

The trip to the doctor is a short one, thankfully. He examines the cut and gives them a prescription for a suitable ointment and also for some pills - just in case, he says, but let’s hope you won’t need it. 

Suga’s slightly limping as they go to their temporary place, wincing every few steps. They have to go slow because of it, but he also needs to rest.

«Okay, you poor thing, come here,» Daichi gets one hand around his shoulders and slightly bends to get the other behind his knees. «I’ll carry you home.»

«Daichi!» Despite them being together for almost ten years, Suga still gets overwhelmed with his actions sometimes. «I can walk just fine, you don’t ha—»

«But I want to,» Daichi simply answers, only holding Suga closer to his chest. He doesn’t argue, just winds his arms around Daichi’s neck and kisses him on the cheek.

«Thank you,» Suga whispers, and it’s so sincere, he always is, that Daichi feels his head spinning a little, still not knowing how he got so lucky. Suga’s hair tickles his neck as he sighs, absolutely content.

**Author's Note:**

> okay hi! 
> 
> this series is more of a warm up for me because I haven't written one fic in almost three years. (I was trying (and failing) to concentrate on writing my book, but apparently it doesn't really help). also my attention span is so freaking short rn due to some health problems which is why even writing THIS took me almost three days... yeah. and I also can't not post them bc otherwise I'll just drop it very soon. and I try to write just a little bit every day, my brain is full of ideas and headcanons... why can't they just pour themselves out :(( I hope that next works will be bigger and better and you will be able to actually enjoy them! also, THANK YOU, really, to everyone who decides to read these ones.


End file.
